


Z is for Zealous

by KateKintail



Series: The ABC Series 2006 [26]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 01:56:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And what about the Gryffindors?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Z is for Zealous

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a collection of short H/C ficlets (they were supposed to be drabbles but I'm terrible at writing short things) from various fandoms. I asked on one of my LiveJournals for one word for each letter of the alphabet, as well as a fandom and/or pairing.

"And what about the Gryffindors?" Snape asked, his fingers walking along the soft, hairy arse cheeks, digging in to make his hold firm. The thrusts were rough and the follow-through was short. But they were familiar and they were something more than his right hand.   
  
"Those Weasley twins," Filch began between grunts. "I confiscated--"  
  
"Not them!" Snape said, teeth clenched. He forced Argus' arse forward, guiding him in harder and deeper. It broke Filch's rhythm, and both men winced at the pause that followed. Then Filch started again and Snape made a point not to interfere further. "Tell me about Potter and his group."   
  
Filch gave a grin as crooked as his teeth. "That takes us back, don't it?" Severus Snape closed his eyes at the memory.   
  
This had started, all those years ago, as a source of information-gathering. He would have done just about anything to gain the upper-hand where James Potter and crew were concerned. But information wasn't the only thing he got out of their encounters.   
  
Filch was always somewhat animated when talking about things like punishments for rule breakers and the heroic sorts of catches and confiscations he made. But Snape had never seen the man so lively as when he had the skinny kid with the greasy hair slammed up against the mops in the broom closet. Robes hitched up. Legs in the air. The scent of cleaning solution overpowering that of their spunk.   
  
Filch had so much energy, so much zeal, and it was clear how much he liked Snape. For once, Snape felt what it was like to be appreciated for more than just some superbly-brewed potions. As though it were a euphoria potion, Snape would drink in the older man's eagerness and enjoyment, and he would bask in his own pleasure, though he wouldn't let that show. It wouldn't do to let Filch know he actually liked it.   
  
Snape would sometimes glance over at Filch, at the staff table after Slytherin lost the House Cup *again* or across the stands when Gryffindor won at Quidditch. That worn face and cold eyes would be looking back at him. And later they would be staring down at him as Snape was spread eagle on top of Filch's desk. It was enough to make any pain of his go away for a little while at least.   
  
Snape was certain that Filch must have figured out by now that these sessions weren't about intel, that that was merely a excuse to loosen Filch's belt buckle and justify the unconventional situation. And he must surely have known that it was no coincidence that this particular fucking took place only hours after Snape lost his Order of Merlin and Sirius Black had escaped. But Snape had always been one for preserving pretenses and he knew Filch wasn't exactly the brightest candle in the chandelier. "Come on, Filch... haven't got all... ah... all day..." Snape snapped, opening his eyes once more. "What-what about them?"  
  
"Well... it's probably nothing... but I thought I saw Potter and Granger... sneaking across the main hall... same time Malfoy... same..." Winded, practically wheezing around his words, Filch's words trailed off.   
  
"Yes," Snape sighed. "Y-yes!" It *was* probably nothing, but Finch was shooting and Snape wasn't commenting about the observation. The sneer was gone and the uncharacteristic smile on his face showed he didn't care a thing about Potter anymore.


End file.
